


Thank You, Master

by GentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Cages, Dark Derek, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Knotting, References to Branding, Sexual Slavery, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/GentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week away, Derek is looking forward to trying out something new with his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Master

After a week in the field, finding and crushing camps of hidden humans, Derek Hale is very glad to be home. He presents the new human slaves to his mother, graciously declining when she offers him his pick of any slave for his own. His uncle Peter, who had accompanied him out on search, just snorts at Derek’s restraint, quickly selecting three slaves to join the literal harem he keeps in his chambers. 

Poor things. 

“How about dinner?” his mother offers. Derek shakes his head, having no interest in food at the moment. 

“It’s been a long week. I’d just like to unwind and get to bed.” 

Peter snorts. “Honestly, Derek. We all know you want to go fuck your little pet into oblivion. Unless you’re finally bored with him and want me to take him off your hands?” 

Derek only smirks. “I have no intention of letting you ruin my property, Peter. I think I’ve earned a little playtime.” 

He strides away to his chambers, where his personal slave is curled up at the foot of his bed. Derek is glad to see that he’s clearly been cared for while Derek was away; there’s even a lovely plug in his ass, keeping him open for his master. Derek smiles and puts a hand on the dozing boy’s cheek. 

“Hello, pet.” 

The boy blinks himself awake. When he sees Derek his face splits into a huge, worshipful grin and he scrambles to present himself for Derek just as he’d been taught. Derek chuckles. Really, humans are too easy. When he’d first taken the boy as a slave the sweet little thing had been a pitiful, trembling mess, even going so far as trying to escape. But Derek didn’t like to give up on his toys, and before long he’d molded the slave into a perfectly obedient little cockslut. 

He has a feeling the boy has just realized he’s lucky to have been given to Derek and not Laura or Peter, who get bored with their slaves quickly and toss them aside. That’s fine. Derek doesn’t care why the boy obeys, just so long as he does. 

“I missed you very much,” Derek tells him, tugging on the boy’s collar so he’ll look up. “Did you miss me?” 

“Yes, Master,” the boy breathes. 

“Did anyone play with you while I was gone?” 

“No, Master. They only kept me plugged for you.” 

Derek smiles. “Good. Off the bed, sweetheart. Let’s make sure you haven’t forgotten any of your training while I’ve been gone.” 

The boy slides off the bed obediently, showing off all that beautiful skin. It’s been far too long since Derek has had any call to use his riding crop on the boy’s ass, and he half-hopes his pet makes a mistake or two so Derek can bring it out. 

Really, though, the joy of owning a slave is that Derek doesn’t _have_ to have a reason. He can do whatever he likes to his boy, and the boy will only smile and thank him when it’s over. 

“To the chair,” he says, and watches appreciatively as the boy crawls to Derek’s favorite chair with his ass held high. When he reaches it he sits back on his haunches, hands on his thighs, waiting for his next order. 

Derek lets him sit there for a moment as he pours himself a glass of whiskey. Then he sits in his chair, dips his pinky in the whiskey, and lets the slave have a taste. The boy sucks the liquid off Derek’s finger and Derek smiles. He’s missed this pretty mouth. 

From down the hall he hears a shriek and a wail, accompanied by Peter’s raised voice. He chuckles. Clearly he’s not the only one relaxing with a slave. The boy hears too and swallows hard, glancing up at Derek nervously. Derek strokes his cheek. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite, sweetheart,” he says, leaning back in his chair. “Peter’s had his eye on you for a while, since he usually gets my slaves when I’ve gotten bored, but you’re special, aren’t you?” 

The boy’s cheeks tint beautifully. “Thank you, Master.” 

“No, pet, that was a question. I expect an answer.” 

“I’m special, Master. I’m your special pet.” 

Derek smiles and brushes his fingers over the words on the boy’s collar. _Property of Derek Hale_. A beautiful sentiment. But even a locked collar like this can be removed. “Perhaps I’ll have you branded,” he says, more to himself than to the boy. “Just my initials, or my triskelion mark. Then there wouldn’t be any confusion about who you belong to.” 

He’s possessive about his things. Always has been. And his pet would look beautiful so permanently marked; Derek has no doubt that he would wear the sign of Derek’s ownership proudly. He files the idea away, more than willing to return to it later. 

“Do you remember what we were working on just before I left?” 

The boy nods tentatively. “You…you wanted to knot my mouth, Master.” 

“That’s right. Your mouth wasn’t quite up to the challenge yet, was it? But you learned to deepthroat me after a bit of training, and you’ll learn to take my knot as well.” Derek taps the slave’s cheek so he’ll open his mouth, then pulls out his dick from his pants. When he looks back at his slave he has to chuckle; the boy has practically unhinged his own jaw in anticipation. A part of him misses the days when his slave had been so resistant, kicking and screaming every time Derek touched him, but this obedience, this desperate desire to please— _this_ is everything a slave should be. 

“I’d promise you a reward if you can manage my knot, but I think knowing what will happen if you can’t is enough of a motivator for you. Pass out, and I might have to take a page out of Peter’s book to punish you. Let’s not mar our reunion that way, hm?” 

The slave nods before swallowing down Derek’s dick. Derek lets him go easily for a few minutes, barely forcing himself down the boy’s throat— he’ll need plenty of oxygen for what’s coming. The slave sucks him, rubbing his tongue over the head where Derek is most sensitive. 

Derek can feel the weight in his balls, a tingling down his dick that means he’s ready to knot. Normally this is when he’d just shoot down the boy’s throat and pull out, but today he grunts, fucking himself deeper into his boy’s mouth. “Open wide,” he commands, and the boy does, drool running obscenely down his chin as Derek’s cock slides back and forth over his tongue. 

Perfect. 

Derek fucks in and out of his mouth, going deeper each time, until the boy is gagging around him. He feels the base of his dick starting to swell and yanks on the boy’s chin to make sure his mouth is as open as it will go. His jaw pops and Derek sighs in relief as the knot forms, shoving into the warmth deep in the slave’s throat. 

The boy’s eyes widen and Derek hears his heart speed up in panic, but Derek puts a calming hand on his bulging cheek. “Breathe through your nose,” he orders lazily. “You’re not going to pass out.” 

His pet looks up at him teary-eyed and obeys. If Derek was Peter he would pinch his nostrils shut just to enjoy the resultant terror, but he supposes that wouldn’t be fair to the boy who really is trying to be good. He’s not a _complete_ saint, though, so he doesn’t bother to warn the boy before he comes for the first time. It takes a moment for the boy to adjust and figure out a way to swallow, but he manages, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

“Perfect,” Derek praises, reaching for his whiskey. “You just sit there for about a half-hour, and if you keep behaving so well maybe I’ll _remember_ where I hid the key to your cock cage.” 

Knotting the boy’s mouth is even better than his ass; his throat keeps convulsing, squeezing Derek’s dick and prompting another rush of come. When his balls finally empty themselves in one last flood he’s almost sure his pet blacks out for a moment, but he’s feeling generous enough to pretend he hadn’t noticed. Instead he pulls the boy onto his lap, pressing his hand against the boy’s jaw to take what must be an overwhelming amount of pain. The boy looks at him gratefully, lips and chin covered with a frothy mix of saliva and come. Derek loves him this wrecked and he doesn’t bother to wipe him clean, just holds him for a few minutes before gently pushing him back to the floor. 

“I’m afraid I’m too tired to play any more tonight, pet. But I don’t want you to get bored with that plug, so why don’t you go to your toy chest and bring me a vibrator? Any size; you choose, as long as it’s one with a remote.” 

The boy, still glassy-eyed from his face-fucking, crawls over to the chest at the foot of the bed and struggles to open it. He takes a moment to consider his options, then pulls out a vibrator and remote for Derek to approve. 

He’s chosen the absolute largest vibrator in the chest. Honestly. What did Derek do to deserve something so perfect? 

“An excellent choice,” Derek congratulates. “The lube, too.” 

He pulls it out and crawls back over to his master. Derek carefully works the plug out of his ass, takes a moment to fuck the boy with two fingers just to be nice, then lubes up the vibrator and slides it in. It’s nine inches long and Derek knows his slave can take it all, so he keeps pushing until the boy’s hole is gaping around the base. 

“Perfect,” Derek murmurs. He uses the remote to switch it on, smiling when the boy whimpers. His poor little cock has been caged up for quite a while now; it’s made his prostate extra sensitive to stimulation. 

“There. Now we can go to bed. You’ve had a whole week to catch up on your sleep, haven’t you? So I think we’ll put _this_ on a timer— ” Derek hits a few buttons on the remote, until it’s programmed to set off the vibrator every forty-five minutes. “Don’t you dare wake me up with all your slutty moaning tonight. But in the morning we’ll take that out and you can have my knot in your ass, all right?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good boy. Now, what do you say to me for giving you such a nice playtime?” 

The boy blinks up at him, tired eyes full of adulation. “Thank you, Master.” 

“You’re very welcome, pet.” Derek carries his boy to the bed— it would hardly be fair to ask him to crawl up there in his condition. The boy curls up again on the edge of Derek’s bed, smiling happily when Derek drapes a thin blanket over him. "Thank you, Master," he breathes again, nuzzling against Derek's hand gratefully. 

No, Derek will never give this slave to Peter. 

He’s far too much fun to own.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! @GentlyWithAChainsawA03. I literally post nothing, but I'm happy to take prompts!


End file.
